disfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast/Adam
: “''...For who could ever learn to love a beast?” : ―''Beauty and the Beast's narration The Beast is the male protagonist of Disney's 1991 film, Beauty and the Beast. As the film is based on the traditional fairy tale of the same name, the Beast is based on the corresponding character from that fairy tale. Background Official Description : Cursed by an enchantress because he has no love within his heart, a prince is transformed into a terrible beast. The fearful spell can only be broken when he truly learns to love - and can earn the love of another. But who can love a beast? All seems hopeless until fate brings Belle into his world. Angry and despairing due to his long enchantment, the Beast tries to capture Belle's love with fear, not kindness. Then slowly, through her courage and compassion, he begins to discover the secrets of his own heart and learns that even a beast can be loved. Personality From his first introduction, the Beast originally appeared to be irritable, temperamental and stubborn, and came off as very mean and serious. He had a very bitter and negative, extremely cynical outlook, and was quick to become frustrated and give up and pitch a fit when things did not work his way, showing a spoiled side to his personality. According to commentary, as a side effect to the curse, he was somewhat primal and had a habit of animalistic behavior, from serious social regressions like growling and roaring when angry to arbitrary, slightly humorous traits like forgetting his table manners. The commentary also implied during the wolf attack scene that he was suicidal, or at least did not value his life too strongly, due to the hopelessness of ever breaking the curse. This was further supported in the Marvel Comics where the Beast, after saving Belle and Chip after they were trapped in a very serious snowstorm, thanked Belle for saving his life, as her presence caused him to realize his own life was not "meaningless" after all. Though he is stubborn and lacks manners, he is not without a kind side, and is described by animator Glen Keane as "a twenty-one-year-old guy who's insecure, wants to be loved, wants to love, but has this ugly exterior and has to overcome this". Once he begins to care for Belle after rescuing her from a pack of wolves, he becomes more agreeable and gentle. He even attempts to become civilized again for Belle's sake, relearning table manners and feeding birds. Learning to care for Belle also reveals a fiercely loyal side to him, as he was willing to give anything and everything to protect Belle and keep her happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness by letting her leave him. He also appeared to feel bad for Belle when he sent her father away without letting her say good-bye. According to the commentary from producer Don Hahn, his spell is not just physical but psychological as well. The longer the Beast is under the spell, the more feral he becomes (meaning if he stays a beast longer, he becomes more like an animal). If Belle had never arrived at the castle, he would've eventually stopped speaking, walking upright, wearing clothes altogether, and would've gone to live in the woods among the wild animals to fend for himself. Design Chris Sanders is responsible for helping come up with the design of the Beast. He went from insect forms, avian forms and fish forms until he finally got the right design. The Beast is not of any one species of animal, but a chimera, a mixture of several animals. He has the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf. He also bears resemblance to mythical monsters like the Minotaur or a werewolf. In the original versions, he was described more like a cross between a lion and a mythical animal. He also has blue eyes, the one physical feature that does not change whether he is a beast or a human. Originally, the Beast is seen shirtless, with ragged, dark gray breeches, and a ragged reddish-colored cape with a golden colored circular-shaped clasp. Despite the actual color of his cape being a dark wine red color, The Beast's cape is more often referenced to be purple. The reason for this change in color is unknown, although the most likely reason is because the color purple is often associated with royalty. After the Beast saves Belle from a pack of wolves, his dress style changes, reflecting a more refined personality. His dress style becomes more disciplined, and the most referenced form of dress is his ballroom outfit, which consisted of a golden vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, black dress pants trimmed with gold, and a navy blue ballroom tail coat trimmed with gold, worn during the film's ballroom dance sequence. In the climax, he is shown wearing a mixture of the above, tattered pants, his red cape, as well as a white undershirt, which ended up ripped due to his fight with Gaston, especially when he was stabbed to death. As opposed to his monstrous form, the Beast's human form is that of a tall and slender young man (though not as tall as the height of the Beast). He has auburn hair, and soft cream colored skin while also retaining his bright blue eyes. Other than the immediate aftermath of his regaining his human form (wearing the clothes he wore as the Beast at that time), he is only ever seen in a more "human" version of his ballroom attire, simply with a pair of added dress boots. According to the Audio Commentary from The Beauty and The Beast Diamond Edition, it is stated that not a lot of effort was put into the design. The creators claimed that regardless of what he looked like, they felt the majority of those who watched the film would likely end up not liking his human appearance, simply because he no longer felt like the character whom the viewers bonded with through the film. And it is for that same reason most merchandising featuring the Beast tries to aim for the use of his Beast Form, not his human form. This is also why Beast's human form rarely ever appears as a Meet-and-Greet Character at the Disney Parks, as most patrons prefer to interact with the Beast. Powers and abilities Beast form: Owing to his savage, bestial nature, the Beast has animalistic fighting powers in his beast form: * Enhanced Strength: The Beast possesses tremendous strength, as he is able to pick up and carry full grown men like Maurice and Gaston and not only lift but also throw large oak wood furniture when enraged, such as banquet tables and Forte's keyboard and allowing him to leap several feet in a single bound in terms of height and distance. He also was able to destroy furniture in a single chop, especially when he was enraged. Similarly, his strength was also such that slamming a door can cause destructive waves to occur several feet away, as evidenced by his reaction after Belle refused to dine with him: After Beast stormed back to the West Wing, he slammed the door to the hallway with enough force to actually cause portions of the ceiling to collapse around the area Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were at. His forcefully opening a door can also cause gusts to appear that are powerful enough to extinguish the flames in a fireplace, as evidenced by his on-screen debut after the prologue when he burst into the area Maurice was at. * Enhanced Speed and Agility: The Beast is able to move faster than ordinary humans. He has been seen running into the woods on two different occasions and arriving just in time to save Belle and is able to climb and evade punches and blows from weapons dealt from Gaston. * Enhanced Durability: He is slightly more durable than normal humans, as seen when he has taken attacks from a pack of wolves, being shot by Gaston's arrow, and been blasted by Forte's magical energy, although feeling great pain and being knocked down from these attacks. * Enhanced Healing: The Beast is able to heal faster from minor to moderate injuries than ordinary humans, such as bites and claw scratches from a pack of wolves within three or four days and being able to survive being in icy cold water and walking back to his castle in cold winter weather within a few hours. * Enhanced Senses: All five of his senses are animal keen, and enabling him to track down Belle in the woods when she was in danger by scent and listening in on conversations from several feet away from other people. However, even his enhanced senses, or at least sight, smell, and hearing, can be drowned out by a particularly deadly blizzard, as evidenced by his being unable to find Belle in a particularly severe blizzard in one of the Marvel Comics until a bushel of hollies hit him in the head and allowed him to trace her location in time.1 * Razor-Sharp Claws and Fangs: The Beast possesses razor-sharp claws and fangs that enable him to rip through thick rugs and curtains as well as smash objects such as oak furniture when enraged with ease, climb up and down the stone walls of his castle and bite down and hold objects. These, however, also proved to be a weakness, as his razor-sharp claws also resulted in the books being shredded whenever he attempted to read them, as evidenced in''New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' when he attempted to read some poems, only for the pages to be shredded quickly. * Intelligence and Communication: He has his normal intellect from his human form and is able to speak well but he can now roar and growl. * Stealth: The Beast was shown to be adept at stealth, keeping himself hidden without anyone being able to detect him in time. This was especially apparent when he managed to ambush Belle just after she discovered Maurice in the dungeon and confronting her again when she was just about to touch the enchanted rose, as well as easily surprising the pack of wolves pursuing Belle. He also managed to sneak up on Gaston by posing as a gargoyle, though he managed to detect the attack and strike back. * Indomitable Will: At least in the Kingdom Hearts franchise, the Beast was also shown to possess an exceptionally strong willpower, as he managed to not only completely survive the destruction of his homeworld to the Heartless intact, but even travel over to the ruins of Hollow Bastion without any apparent use of either transportation abilities or any Gummi Ships. Organization XIII took notice of this trait, and so they wished to make him into a Heartless so that they can acquire his Nobody. Human form: * Skilled Hunter: In his human form, the Beast also was skilled with firearms and was presumably a hunter, at least according to New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, although his actions during hunting were closer to poaching than true hunting due to specifically targeting a fawn (baby deer) until a crow (implied to be the Enchantress in disguise) interfered with the shot. * Learned Reader/Scholar: When he was a human, at least according to New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, he was shown to be extremely studious and a gifted reader, with his even once admitting that at one point books meant more to him than anything else in the world. However, when he became a Beast, due to the psychological nature of the curse, he largely forgot how to do so, and was left unable to physically handle books due to his claws shredding the books. * Horseback Riding: As a child, the Beast also shown to be skilled at horseback riding, frequently using Thunder to ride around. However, he was unkind and cold to his steed, eventually resulting in Thunder escaping. * Appearances Beauty and the Beast : “''So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you?” : ―The Beast, as he confronts Mauricesrc The unnamed prince was a handsome young man (albeit selfish, unkind and spoiled) who lived in a luxurious castle in France and had everything he wanted. One night, on Christmas Eve, his kindness was put to the test when a beggar woman came to the castle and pleaded for shelter from the freezing cold and rain, with a single rose as payment. Repulsed by her appearance, he sneered at the simple but beautiful gift. The woman warns the prince not to be fooled by appearances, for beauty is found within you. When the prince shuns the beggar woman for her hagged appearance again, her ugliness melts away and then transforms into a beautiful and powerful Enchantress. Seeing her beauty and realizing her power, the Prince tries to apologize. But it is too late, for she has seen in her disguise that there was no love in his heart. As punishment for his cold heart and cruelty, she turns him into a terrifying beast. She also casts a ghastly curse on the entire castle, transforming it into a dark, foreboding place, its lush green grounds into dark, misty, wolf-infested woods, and the good-natured servants into anthropomorphic household objects to reflect their different personalities. Ashamed of his new appearance, the Beast conceals himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose the Enchantress had given him was enchanted and it would bloom until his twenty-first year. She had told him that if he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken, but if he failed, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever. In his first animated appearance (set some time before his twenty-first year, as evidenced by the rose not having bloomed fully yet), he also scratches a portrait of his human self in anger and shame. Years later, the Beast discovers Maurice inside the castle and accuses him of trespassing (not knowing that Maurice was actually allowed inside by the servants for shelter, despite the servants trying to vouch for him). Maurice's stare at the Beast only provokes the Beast's fury, and he proceeds to "give Maurice a place to stay" by locking Maurice in the tower as a prisoner. At least a day later, Maurice's daughter, Belle, confronts the Beast and pleads with him to let her father go, offering herself as a prisoner instead. The Beast, astonished by Belle's offer, ultimately accepts, under the further condition that she remains in the castle forever, as well as heeding her request to step into the light to reveal himself to her, horrifying Belle once she sees his monstrous form. He then brashly throws Maurice into an enchanted coach to take him back to the village he came from without letting Belle say goodbye to her father first. The Beast eventually decided to give her an actual room other than the dungeon cell (both at Lumière's suggestion and due to feeling some guilt at Belle's sadness from his prior actions). He further warns Belle not to go into his chamber, the West Wing, although he gave her expressed permission to visit the other areas of the castle. He then "invites" her to dinner, although it was closer to a command than an actual request. He later waited for Belle to join him for dinner, although because of her residual anger towards the Beast for his earlier actions and grief towards her father being released before she said goodbye, Belle did not join him, citing as an excuse that she wasn't hungry, incensing him and later causing him to despair upon overhearing Belle's negative comments about him with the Wardrobe and her implication that she would never fall in love or have anything to do with him. Although he had specifically forbidden her from visiting the West Wing, she does later on out of curiosity, much to the Beast's fury, especially when his enchanted rose was nearly destroyed by Belle in her curiosity. His rage caused him to destroy much of his chambers while screaming at Belle to get out, although, after he calmed down, he realized that he had inadvertently ruined his chances by scaring Belle into fleeing the castle and pursued her, arriving just in time to rescue her from a pack of wolves and getting injured in the process. After Belle helps him back to the castle, she starts tending his wounds, but the two then enter another brief argument about who is at fault, with Belle effectively winning the argument. As Belle, having conquered the Beast's ferocious temper, continues to tend to his injuries, she thanks him for saving her life, to which the Beast, realizing the deed he has just done while noticing her kindness, starts feeling good inside himself. The Beast, who has never felt considerate before, wants to do something for Belle. At Lumiére's suggestion, he shows Belle the castle's enormous library, which strikes her interest so much that he gives her the entire library. She then in return helps him become more civilized. During one evening date, after the two have their dinner, Belle teaches the Beast how to dance, which makes him overjoyed. Eventually, he falls in love with her, and placing her happiness before his own, he releases her to tend to her sick father (and to make up for his earlier harsh treatment of him). A lynch mob comes to kill the Beast, led by a rival suitor named Gaston (with Belle, albeit unintentionally, instigating the mob by exposing his existence to save Maurice from the paddy wagon). Gaston eventually finds the Beast, and initially,the Beast has no will to fight, still in a state of depression from Belle leaving. Just as Gaston is about to lay the finishing blow, Belle returns, calling for Gaston to stop. Upon hearing Belle's voice, he suddenly stands and fights back with a renewed vigour in knowledge that Belle truly does care about him. As the fight continues, Gaston blathers about his superficial beliefs that he is Belle's true love, and the Beast is nothing more than a monster whom Belle will never love. Having had it with Gaston's mocking and arrogance, the Beast overpowers him and holds him by the throat over the edge of the castle. Gaston finally drops his pride and begs for mercy, to which the Beast initially ignores, but upon realizing that he is turning into everything that represents Gaston himself, instead allows him to walk away, warning him to leave the castle and never return. Just then, Belle arrives at the castle's balcony and calls out to the Beast, who turns and climbs his way up toward her. Reuniting with Belle, he happily embraces her, but is then stabbed in the back by Gaston, this sudden twinge of excruciating pain causing him to rear backwards. Belle manages to grab hold of the Beast and pull him onto the balcony while Gaston, knocked off balance by the Beast, falls off the castle to his death. After helping the Beast onto the balcony surface, Belle turns his face towards her. The Beast smiles at seeing Belle, who tries to reassure him that everything's going to be fine, but he knows all too well that his time is coming, telling her how grateful he is to have a chance at seeing her one last time before succumbing to his wounds. Upon losing him, Belle begs him not to leave her and, breaking down into tears, admits her love for him, mere seconds before the last petal falls from the enchanted rose. As Belle continues sobbing over the loss of her love, shimmering beams of light falls onto the Beast. The Beast's body then begins to float in the air and becomes enshrouded in his own cape and surrounding fog as he begins to transform: his fore-paws, hind-paws, and furry head respectively turn back into hands, feet, and a head of the Prince, and he is returned to normal. He then gets up, looks at himself, and turns to Belle, who initially looks at him skeptically before recognizing him by his blue eyes. The Prince and Belle share their first kiss, that further breaks additional spell the Enchantress had placed on the castle and its inhabitants: the castle is restored to its original, shining state, and all the Prince's servants, including Lumiére,Cogsworth, Chip, and Mrs. Potts, are transformed back into humans. The film ends with Belle and the Prince dancing in the ballroom, surrounded by his servants and her father watching them happily. In the Special Edition, his role is unchanged, except for a small scene that was added where we see the Beast's struggle to read, a trait he knew as a human but was taken away after his transformation. This is during the song only included for the Special Edition DVD, "Human Again". Trivia * it is stated in products licensed by Disney (such as the 1998 video game''The D Show which was developed by Cyberflix) that Adam is the Prince's name. However, it is actually not his name, as it has been stated in the directors' commentary included in the Beauty and the Beast DVDs and Blu-ray as well as the Disney.com FAQ and D23.com that the character has never had an actual name; he is only referred to as "The Beast" or "the Prince". It was mentioned the writers and producers were so busy that they forgot to give him a name. In an interview with Glen Keane, Keane admitted that the Beast never had an alternative name prior to the film's events.2 ** Regardless, the name Adam has still ended up being used in some licensed Disney Prince/Disney Princess merchandise items.34 ** However, it's possible that some animators and crew members did refer to The Prince as 'Adam' during production, as Paige O'Hara, the voice actress to Belle, recently confirmed it during a fan Q&A while adding "Disney will always deny it."5 However, it's unknown if the name given to the character during production on the original film or during production on one of the film's sequel projects. * Although the Beast and Belle are technically co-protagonists of the film, various members of the production staff, including Howard Ashman, considered Beast the protagonist. * The Beast is the first male character in a Disney fairy tale to have a role that is equally as significant as the female protagonist's. * Though the Beast's official age is not mentioned in the movie, it is strongly indicated by the narrator's statement that the rose "would bloom until his 21st year." As the rose has already begun to wilt by the time Belle arrives at the castle, it is very likely that the Beast is 20 years (i.e. on their 21st year) of age by this point. This has also been confirmed by Glen Keane. ** During the song "Be Our Guest" Lumiere states "for ten years, we've been rusting", implying the spell that had changed them all had been active for that amount of time. This, along with the statement the rose would wither by the Beast's 21'st birthday, would imply he was cursed at age 11. ** Perhaps to avoid this implication, the Broadway musical instead states that the rose "would bloom for many years". * The Beast is the first male protagonist to not "save" his female counterpart near the film's climax. He does, however, save Belle from a vicious wolf attack roughly at the film's turning point. * Casting of the Beast was a true challenge, considering the fact the directors were searching for someone who could alternate between a deep, gruff and rather uninviting voice to a soft, prince-like tone. When Robby Bensonsurprisingly auditioned for the role, the casting directors were both shocked and pleased, and immediately cast him. Critics claim Benson did the role so well that they couldn't even tell it was him. * The Beast in the original fairy tale had a generally welcoming personality, unlike in the film version. The directors felt changing this aspect would help add dimension to the Beast, but also promote the film's primary moral: "True beauty comes from within." * Several animals were used during the process of designing and animating the Beast, such as wildebeests, bears, lions and wolves. * During the fight with Gaston, the Beast says only two words to him: "Get out." * One of the concept artworks for the Beast bore a large resemblance to the character of the same name from the X-Men series from Marvel Comics. Coincidentally, both characters are now owned by Disney, which acquired Marvel in 2009. ** Ironically, one of the "Beautiful and Beastly Mail" correspondences in the second issue of the Beauty and the Beast Marvel Comics actually requested for a crossover between the two beasts, with Barbara Slate stating that, while one isn't in the works, if they do have one, expect "fur to fly."6 * The Beast is one of Disney's most unpredictable characters, because at first glance he's a fierce monster but behind the intimidating face is a loving heart, which he displays toward Belle at the end of the film. * Glen Keane went to the Los Angeles Zoo to study animals for the Beast's looks and personality. When he studied a six-hundred-pound antisocial gorilla, Caesar, and tried to draw him, Caesar charged at him and slammed against the bars. Keane knew this was how Belle would feel when she first caught sight of the Beast. * In the movie'' Enchanted'', Robert Philip wears a suit similar to the Beast's during the ball scene. * When the Beast is getting his hair cut for Belle, the hair style he is given is the same as the Cowardly Lion's from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. * One of the considered voice actors for the Beast during development was Lawrence Fishbourne. * Other than the opening prologue to the story, the Beast was never actually identified as a prince during the events of the first film. * Originally, when he was planning dinner, the Beast was to bring in a carcass of a slain deer and explicitly chow down on it in front of Belle in a more animalistic manner. However, the scene ended up deleted because the writers realized such a scene would actually have the audience view the Beast with disgust instead of sympathy. Nonetheless, the Beast hunting for his food in a more animalistic manner is still implied in the film with the presence of a rotting ribcage being seen briefly in the West Wing. * In the Special Edition of the film, because of the addition of "Human Again", the scene where Beast roars in despair at having to let Belle go was slightly altered to include glass shattering to imply that Beast, while still filled with despair at having to do this, ended up smashing up the then-recently restored West Wing in order to have the song connect better with the main film where it was still tarnished during the climax.